pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeus Thunderfang
Zeus Thunderfang is the Guardian of Electricity. Personality & Character Before the Dark war III Very similar to Electroy. He was lazy and a joker. Zeus really tried to avoid fighting at all costs. Dark War III & now Zeus doesn't care anymore. At all. He doesn't care who you are and he doesn't want to know. He hates meeting new people and wants to be left alone most of the time. When someone talks to him, he stares at them like they are invisible and there's a painting behind them on the wall. And he hates art as well so he's just looking through the person talking to him with a disgusted face. He's not as cowardy as he used to be, he has become the complete opposite in fact. He's not afraid to hit a person stronger than him right in the face. He keeps to himself most of the time and won't get invested in another's problems. He rarely does anything at all to help others. Zeus doesn't take bad talk about him. Some guardians called him a 'failure guardian' for he has made so many blunders. He couldn't find his father, he couldn't fight with Poisonbeak, he can't even train his own apprentice. When he heard that he friendly reminded them that he doesn't take insults by writing it into their skin with his tailblade. Even through everything he does, Zeus is not that violent by nature, but he doesn't want people to think he has become soft or weak since his defeat. Zeus old personality still roams deep inside of him. He has already been seen cracking a small, offensive joke again and he even pranked an innocent bystander by faking an accident, taking off his arm prostetic, pooring ketchup all over the old scar and screaming "ARG OH ANCESTORS WHAT HAVE YOU DONE. OH GODS THAT'S ALREADY THE 3TH FUCKING TIME NOT AGAIN." and like that he scared the living daylights out of the poor civilian and some others. Skills & abilities Aside from the usual electric attacks on a high level, Zeus has found a way to put his metal protheses under electric energy. He especially uses it to charge the blade on his prostetic tail. Backstory Before the Dark War III Zeus Thunderfang was born and raised in the eastern dragon temple. When Dark War II started, he was called to Warfang to defend the city with the army. He had not yet finished his training back then. Zeus was quite a slow learner. Not because he didn't have enough power or skill, but because he was extremely lazy. And he also was a pain to tutor. Never paying attention and always sneaking out. He could always be seen cracking jokes, but learning? Not quite. He wasn't an amazing addition to the Warfang defense in the second dark war. He avoided strong enemies in general and tried to stay mostly on the side lines in battles. Then again, he was still pretty young. After the end of dark war II, he picked up his training again with his father. Zeus now had more knowledge of his element, but real one to one combat was still out of the question for him. Dark War III And then dark war III started. Through the chaos, Volteer, Cyril and Terrador vanished. Zeus was deadset on finding his father and in a hurry he left Warfang. It didn't take long for darkers to catch up with him. He tried to avoid them, but there were too many. He was forced to fly back. But as he came close to Warfang again, he stood eye in eye with Poisonbeak. And that's where it went from bad to worse for Zeus. He obtained extreme, deadly injuries in this 'fight'. It's hard to really call it a fight because Zeus just tried to run off. But Poisonbeak wouldn't let him. He breathed a burning acid breath all over Zeus' right side. As the poison started to eat away his skin the young guardian crashed into the ground. To make matters worse, he got bitten by the alpha after he was already down. He would have been killed right then and if there weren't for other guardians, such as Deshaarto (the sand guardian), who fought Poisonbeak off. They brought him into the guardian castle as the poison had already started to paralize him and he couldn't breath anymore. Curati (the healing guardian) almost didn't want to start on Zeus' injuries anymore because he was pretty much a lost cause. His guardian title had saved him and she tried anyway. But the wounds were truly cathastrophic. His left eye had been burned away by the acid, his left front and hind leg were burned so badly they had to be amputated. Half his tail had to be amputated too because of the burns. Normally Poisonbeak's venom is always lethal and crystals are not enough to cure it. But healing dragons can. However, because he was brought in late, his right wing was permanently paralized. Zeus barely survived the attack. And it took him years to rehabilitate and they considered taking away his guardian position because it was taking too long. He was actually lucky that his wing had not been fully hit by the acid blast and had only been paralized. Because wings are the only irreplaceable body part. Takanobu had never in his life been able to make a prostetic as advanced as a wing. But Zeus still had his, but paralized. They had to develop an entire new technology to make a prostetic like device so he could move his wing again. His tail and legs were also replaced by a "special edition" of prostetics. His personality, however, was scarred in a way no technology could replace. His happy, jokingly nature vanished and he became drawn back and silent. Most other guardians do not dare to even get close to him now. His apprentice became his nephew Electroy, who's even a more terrible learner than he was his age. Relationships Volteer Thunderfang Zeus and his father got along quite well. They grew a bit distant from each other in the second dark war, but the training together the year after brought them closer once more. Zeus still feels guilty that he could not find his father. but he claims he got over it. Electroy Thunderfang Zeus doesn't punish Electroy. He doesn't yell at him and isn't mean to him. And because of that, Electroy skips pretty much every training session. But when he DOES show up, he gets a hell of a catch up session that will most defineatly last until the next day. Electroy hates it and Zeus loves the fact that he does (payback) the guardians offered to take away Electroy's position and just chose an other apprentice, but Zeus said that doesn't want to meet some new kid and have to learn his name. Doucheicus Blackclaw Zeus punched him in the face once and got away with it. General Cynder Cynder was one of the people Zeus got to know during his rehabillation. She was also rehabillating from her fight with the dark masters and they stayed at the same center for about a year. After that Cynder had healed enough to leave. They became something-like-friends for a while and Zeus even got feelings for her. But both their emotionless personalities worked against that and he eventually forgot about Cynder after she left. Princess Ember Zeus follows her orders but only because he has to. If he didn't she could kiss his tail end. Gallery Pl_zeus_thunderfang_the_electricity_guardian_by_xannador-d8rpsps.jpg|Concept art Tumblr ohofewouHy1uvwwreo1 1280.png|Zeus's family tree Notes * A lot of people think Zeus has gone half deaf. But he usually simply ignores people; * He gets along with half the guardians and hates the others with a passion; * He says that even through all his failures, he has no regrets in life. Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Citizens Category:1st class Category:Guardians